


Playing Dress Up

by sapphirekirby



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, They live in a house together, guy character wearing a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirekirby/pseuds/sapphirekirby
Summary: Just some cookies playing dress up. Also the brave boi wears a pretty dress.
Kudos: 14





	Playing Dress Up

There’s not much to do on a rainy day, so four young cookies have decided to clean the house. Gingerbrave, Gingerbright, Strawberry and Skater worked very hard to clean the house they lived in.

It took several hours for them to clean the house. The last room they touched was a minimal room with only a few chairs, a chest, and 2 tables. It seems like everyone but Gingerbright didn't know about this room, none of them really knowing why.

At last, the house was clean. But Gingerbright stayed in the room and opened the chest, revealing that the chest was filled with clothes. All types of garments and even accessories.

She asks, “Wanna play dress up?”

“Uhm… Sure!” Brave said. A little confused, but he thinks it’s ok. She rummaged through the chest and set aside a few articles of clothing. It was absolutely filled with clothes, with stuff like his Halloween tuxedo and even his kingly outfit. He even noticed the hoodie Strawberry made as an attempt for Hello Kitty to notice her.

How did these end up here? Unless Bright put these here on purpose. He first tried on a snazzy looking tuxedo that wasn’t his costume and top hat, to which the other cookies who weren’t part of this dress up plan clapped, commented and complimented him, to which he stayed humble yet flattered.

Bright tried on a nice sun dress with a nice hair pin in her hair. Same thing happened with her, and she blushed a little with their comments. They try on a few more outfits and the other cookies comment and compliment them on their outfits, then they try anew. From casual clothing to silk robes, they tried on various outfits.

But then Bright asked him, “Do you want to try on a dress?”

The brave boi didn’t know what to think of the question. “S-sure.” She sent him to try on a very pretty dress and accessories as she had something similar to Captain Ice’s outfit on. Several minutes later, the brave boi came back with his hands in his face and wearing a blue gown someone would wear to the ball with gem sequins on it, a flashy hairpin in his hair and lacy half gloves. 

He was secretly blushing a ton if his hands were removed from his face. “You look absolutely beautiful!” He finally removes his hands from his face, finally showing everyone he is blushing. Everyone had applauded him for his bravery in deciding to wear the dress.


End file.
